I Dreamed You Into Life
by Jinni-chan51
Summary: This is the revised version of my earlier story "My Lover's Eyes" It didnt do so well, and reading it over again, I can see why! lol! Anyways, hope you like it!


Moshi-Moshi Minna-san! This is the revised edition of my story "My Lover's Eyes"! I was inspired to write this story while I was on a trip to Kelowna with my friend Queen-Guinevere-Gwyn and my mom. This song came on the CD and we were talking about how perfect it is for Usagi and Mamoru. I hope you like it! I tried to write it as if Mamoru was telling the story to Chibi-Usa or Helios, something like that! Well, enjoy! Arigatou for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think that I would be sitting in front of a computer writing fan fanfiction about it? Hmm...didn't think so! Lol !

I Dreamed You Into Life  
  
Have you ever had that feeling, like you know that something is going to happen? Something good? I had it that day, and it was the day I found my princess, my past, my future, and my soul mate.  
  
Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question  
  
I remember being late for work. The green numbers of my alarm clock, glared the time, 8:30 at me. I rolled out of bed and was hit with instant déjà vu. Like I had already gotten out of bed, or had dreamed I had. After contemplating my dreams for a while, I remembered what Un-earthly adventures had visited me at night. My princess, the secret love of my life, had visited again. I sighed and dropped back on my pillow. After imagining her beauty and how great it would feel to hold her in my arms, I turned over and alarm clock caught my eye. Reading the time, I jumped out of bed and scrambled to get ready.  
  
A record ten minutes later, I was showered, dressed and amazingly, I had everything. Thinking back to it now, it was destiny that I was late that morning, other wise, as I left the apartment complex and began running down the street, my angel wouldn't have been doing the exact same thing only on the opposite side of the corner. It was such an automatic thing now, when our bodies connected, that I wasn't startled, I had expected it.  
  
As we fell to the ground, I peered into the Bunny's eyes, I was surprised at how incredibly blue they were. We sliced through the air as if in slow motion and I couldn't break the connection between our eyes. She had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. Then when I finally hit the ground, I had an epiphany. They were my dream princesses eye's I would now them anywhere.  
  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant and there it goes I think I found my best friend.  
  
As I stared into the lovely blue orbs, thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. Could Usagi really be my dream girl? Suddenly, as if I were hit over the head with a baseball bat, all of my memories came flooding back. I saw my parents getting ready to go out for a drive, that fateful day. I remembered my mother's face and her perfume, and my father's cologne and his scratchy beard. I could see Princess Serenity, the princess from my dreams, standing out on the balcony of the moon palace, waiting for me, Prince Endymion. Then I realized, Usagi was Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess.  
  
"Usako." I whispered so quietly, I barely heard it.  
  
"Mamoru-baka, would you be so kind as to GET OFF ME!!!" Whined the little bunny girl.  
  
All I could do was stare at her. She began to pick up her things and dust herself off, giving me a chance to think of something to say.  
  
"Gomen Nasia Usagi! Hope you don't get detention." And with that, I left a very stunned girl to ponder my sanity.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
All I could think of all day was Usagi. I was too busy contemplating her, my memories and everything else that the day went by in a flash of grey. I left work early and rushed to the arcade. I needed to talk to Motoki.  
  
When I got to The Crown, I sat in my usual spot and ordered my usual coffee. I was thinking of how to tell Motoki-san about my problem. We always told each other our problems, and I knew I could trust him. But this wasn't your everyday, "I've-got-a -girl-that-I-think-I-like" kind of problem, this was Usagi, and I loved her.  
  
"Mamoru-kun! Hey Mamoru! Earth to Mamoru!" Motoki said, waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Sorry Motoki, just thinking."  
  
"About what? You know you can tell me everything." As Motoki said it, he looked at me with that damned hurt/concerned look.  
  
"Okay, there's this girl." I started.  
  
"Its Usagi isn't it? Oh I knew it!!"  
  
"How the hell did you know?"  
  
"Come on Mamoru-kun! Its so obvious, me and the girls even have a pool going to see how long it would take you dolts to realize it! Guess Minako won, that girl is good! She got it to the day!"  
  
"Well, how should I tell her?"  
  
"Tell who what, Mamoru-san?"  
  
I froze. It was Usagi, she was standing behind me. I had been so wrapped up in my conversation and my thoughts I didn't even realize her come in. I sighed, it was now or never! I turned around and stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"Usagi. I know I'm probably the last person on earth that you want to hear this from, but..." I froze, couldn't finish my sentence.  
  
"But what?" she asked, in an innocent expression, her massive blue eyes peering at me with interest.  
  
"Usagi, Ai – Aishiteru!"  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason Only this sense of completion Like in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I found my way home  
  
I couldn't read the emotions flying through her eyes, was it sadness, was she angry, happy, disappointed? Suddenly, I thought of something. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to me, never taking my eyes off hers. I slowly leaned my face to hers and quietly whispered  
  
"I am complete now that I found you"  
  
And with that, I closed the distance between our lips and kissed the angel that I held in my arms. For a minute, she did nothing, then hungrily kissed me back, pouring all of her emotions into this kiss. I licked her lips, softly demanding entry. She obliged and let me carefully explore her mouth.  
  
When we finally came up for air, she looked me in the eye and began to cry. I held her closer and tried to comfort the sobbing girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked quietly.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I remember! I remember everything "she whispered.  
  
"Me too Usako, me too!"  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I know I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
